Milestones (Super Sentai)
As a franchise, Super Sentai is constantly evolving and changing, with new ideas and concepts emerging with each series. This is a real-world documentation of the evolution and the milestones in the franchise, showing the changes, advancements and quirks which emerge with each new series since originally starting in 1975. Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *First Sentai series/team *First Red/Blue/Yellow/Pink/Green members and team *First replacement ranger *First Sentai ranger death *First team upgrade *Longest Sentai series (84 episodes from 1975-1977) J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *First transformation device *First yellow-less team *First White ranger *First mid-season team addition *First actor with multiple Sentai ranger roles *First leader replacement *First Sentai team-up movie; only one released in theaters for 32 years *Shortest official Sentai series (35 episodes) *100th episode of the franchise: Ep. 16: Black Baseball!! The Attacking Miracle Ball (July 30, 1977) Battle Fever J *First black ranger *First and only orange ranger *First Sentai mecha *First major Sentai villainess *Only season with two team changes (Diane Martin -> Maria Nagisa; Kensaku Shiraishi -> Makoto Jin) *First Sentai series associated with Toei's partnership with Marvel Comics *Final team to transform without device *Only full-team with full-face mask (excluding an extra) Denshi Sentai Denziman *First portable transformation device *First transforming Sentai mecha *First female villain commander *First extraterrestrial-based power source *First non-human/robot mentor *Final season influenced by Toei/Marvel partnership *200th episode of the franchise: Ep. 29: The ESPer Detective's Raid (August 17, 1980) Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan *First three-man Sentai team **Sets precedence of Red/Blue/Yellow combination. **First Air/Water/Land trio combination **First team whose affiliations are associated with animals *First military-based team *Only Sentai team where all members are male *First two-piece combining Giant Robo *First transformation brace *First and only lasting Red replacement (Ryuusuke Oowashi -> Takayuki Hiba) *Only direct continuation of the previous series Dai Sentai Goggle V *First Red/Black/Blue/Yellow/Pink combination *First three-piece Giant Robo *Only season where mecha and transporter fight together in mech battles. *First season where the villains use mechas instead of growing the monster. (Kongs) *First of nine-consecutive seasons lead by head-writer Hirohisa Soda. *Final Sentai team to use scarfs. *300th episode of the franchise: Ep. 28: The Revived Dead Mozoos (August 21, 1982) Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *First team to use spandex costumes *Prototype of battle protector utilized by DynaBlack *First ninja Ranger *First series to air at reduced 25-minute time length from 30-minutes Choudenshi Bioman *Second two-piece Giant Robo; last for 13 years *First team with two females *First yellow female *Final main-team death to occur during a season *Final main-team replacement to occur during the season *Only villain team with regular "monsters" as opposed to monsters-of-the week. *First villain with no association at all with the main villains. *First humanoid robot mentor *First prototype Bangai Hero character *400th episode of the franchise: Ep. 27: Spider Hell's Female Warrior (August 4, 1984) Dengeki Sentai Changeman *First white female *First shell-firing cannon finisher *Final team with only one Giant Robo for the entire season *First alien mentor character *First team with individual vehicles for the entire team *Second-longest Sentai series (55 episodes) Choushinsei Flashman *First team to acknowledge an anniversary (10th season from Gorenger) *First team with a second Giant Robo. *First team to not come from Earth (though all members are Earth humans) *First series with a special final-episode ending *500th episode of the franchise: Ep. 21: Sorrowful Sara (July 19, 1986) Hikari Sentai Maskman *First team with an internal power source. *First five-piece Giant Robo *Second prototype Bangai Hero character **First with similar power source to main team **Final hero with full-face mask Choujuu Sentai Liveman *Tenth "Super Sentai" anniversary *Second three-person team **First three-person team to become five-person team ***First Red/Blue/Yellow/Black/Green team **First three-person team with female member *First blue female *First animal mecha *First super Giant Robo combination *600th episode of the franchise: Ep. 20: Failing Obular's Counterattack! (July 9, 1988) Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *Tenth anniversary of Super Sentai *First Sentai team based around vehicles *First enormous base mecha *First teenage/high-school based team Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman *First sibling team *First official Power protector *End of the Hirohisa Soda era *700th episode of the franchise: Ep. 20: Burning Sibling Robot (July 13, 1990) Choujin Sentai Jetman *First team motif based on the bird. *First Red/Black/Yellow/White/Blue combination. *First three-male/two female team to switch genders between the Blue and Yellow Rangers (the male wears yellow while the female wears blue). *First Sentai team to have a Third Robo, Tetraboy. *First and only known Ranger in the entire Sentai series to wear glasses regularly. *First light-blue ranger *First and only Manga Exclusive Ranger *Only team where a main-team member dies and is not replaced **Final team where a main-team member dies *First inter-dimensional villain team *First female mentor character *Only Sentai season with Toshiki Inoue as head-writer Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger *First official Sixth Ranger *First season where all mecha are animals *First team based on extinct fauna *First main mecha with an alternate identity (a deity existence) *First seven-piece mecha formation *First Sentai season to be adapted into a Power Rangers season in the United States *First major villain to survive at the end of the season *800th episode of the franchise: Ep. 21: The Guardian Beast's Great Riot (July 10, 1992) Gosei Sentai Dairanger *First legacy Sentai team *First team with mythological-based mecha *First team based on a specific cultural background (Chinese) *Only child Sentai Ranger *Only third-party Sentai mecha character *First villain organization where the the main villain isn't the final villain. *First mentor directly connected to the villains. Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *Celebrates 15 years of Super Sentai *First ninja-based Sentai team *First Sentai team based around Japanese culture *Only light-blue male Sentai Ranger *First female leader *First official Bangai Hero *First non-clone evil Sentai team **The first and only all-female Sentai team *Third-longest Sentai series (53 episodes) *900th episode of the franchise: Ep. 21: The Monkey Mimic's Finishing Move (July 8, 1994) Chouriki Sentai Ohranger *Celebrating 20th anniversary of Gorenger *Final military-based Sentai team Gekisou Sentai Carranger *The "intentional" comedy/parody Sentai team *Second "vehicle-based" Sentai *First child mentor *First alien Sentai Bangai Hero (and overall) *First Sentai "wannabe" *Prototype of multi-combining Sentai mecha *1000th episode of the franchise: Ep. 20: Test Drive the Ultimate Famous Cars!! (July 12, 1996) Denji Sentai Megaranger *First Silver Ranger Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *First black Bangai Hero. *First team to have powers passed on from generations to generations. *First Sentai series lead by head-writer Yasuko Kobayashi. *1100th episode of the franchise: Chapter 21: The Tomato's Trial (July 12, 1998) Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V Mirai Sentai Timeranger *First Pink Ranger to be the leader of the team *First 6th Ranger to be a Red Sentai. *First Sentai team where the Sixth Hero is the same color as one of the core Rangers. *1200th episode of the franchise: Case File 21: Sion's Style (July 9, 2000) Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *First series to have a Super Sentai anniversary movie Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger *First Crimson and Navy Rangers **First Sentai members to be based off of insects. *1300th episode of the franchise: Scroll 19: The Big Box and the Wind-Thunder Giant (June 23, 2002) Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *Only series with four Rangers on the core team *First Super Sentai series to air in the Super Hero Time block with a Kamen Rider Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *First Gold Ranger *First Sentai season with more than six regular Rangers on the team *1400th episode of the franchise: Episode. 18: Samurai Go West (June 13, 2004) Mahou Sentai Magiranger *First Regular Gold Ranger GoGo Sentai Boukenger *First Sentai series to have both a 9-piece fusion in Super DaiBouken and a 10-piece fusion in Ultimate DaiBouken. *First Pink Ranger sentai second-in-command. *1500th episode of the franchise: Task 19: The Dazzling Adventurer (July 9, 2006) Juken Sentai Gekiranger *First purple ranger joins the team. *First Black/Green Bangai Hero duo. **First Bangai Hero duo start out evil then later turned good. **First extra heroes whose mecha can combine with those of the Sentai. Engine Sentai Go-Onger *First 6th Ranger duo. **First Gold and Silver colored duo. *1600th episode of the franchise: GP 21: Childish Guys (July 7, 2008) Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *First team to contain a female Red Ranger. *First season to have an all alliterative Sentai title. *First Super Sentai series that features a team-up with Super Sentai's sister franchise, Kamen Rider. Tensou Sentai Goseiger *First Ranger that was originally a mecha. **First 6th Ranger that was originally a mecha. *First Sentai team to cameo in two preceding Sentai teams' crossover movie. *1700th episode of the franchise: Epic 22: Over the Rainbow (June 10, 2010) Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger * Established the umbrella term "Ranger". Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *First team to have the name in plural format. *First team to have it's outfit made of "pleather"- a plastic leather-like material (sans the helmets). *First Gold and Silver colored male duo. *First series to have a Super Hero Taisen movie during its run. *1800th episode of the franchise: Mission 21: Farewell, Blue Buster (July 15, 2012) Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *First Red/Black/Blue/Green/Pink combination of core members. Category:Super Sentai